Seattle Valley General Hospital
Seattle Valley General Hospital is a hospital located in Seattle that The Survivors held up in. Doc, Axel and Vanessa longer than anyone else, a total of three years they stayed there, protected from the outside world. The soldiers held up there for years, hoping for some kind of response from base, possibly a evacuation team or even their next mission, but no one ever came. Before The Rising, Doc worked at the hospital as a doctor. It was then that she had her first encounter with both Axel and Vanessa. Notable Events Season One *vampires attack the facility in search for Vanessa. The Survivors manage to fend them off not without casualties. Wendy is bitten, and later executed by Axel before she can complete her transition into a vampire. *Flesh bites Vanessa, unbeknownst to him, this would result in reversion, turning him back into a human. Afterwards, he pulls himself out the chute, shouting for help. *Doc is bitten as Ted and the other soldiers attempt to reach the military base. Axel takes her upstairs hoping to stop the bite from spreading, but it's too late. He's forced to strap her to a gurney as she transition. *With the local coroner being swamped with bodies, Vanessa's is brought to Doc for examination, she determines that Vanessa' body does not behave like that of someone who is deceased. After sending the reports to her sister, Doc is approached by several marines, including Axel, they demand to be taken to Vanessa's body. *A woman outside the lab bites an EMT and then comes after the marines, Axel unloads on her, killing the woman. *The Survivors rush to the rooftop only to discover that John's wife Wendy is being tortured by the vampires, they announce that they want "The Dead Girl" in exchange for Wendy's safe return. Gustov starts beating her with chains to speed up their decision-making. Vanessa offers to go down, but John grabs Axel's sidearm, placing it to Vanessa's head, saying he'll take her down. *Through with negotiations, Axel shoots Wendy in the head, stripping the vampires of their only leverage. John crumbles to the ground at the loss of his wife, but he soon recovers, attacking Axel. Their scuffle results in the hospital's only turbine getting knocked off, falling to the streets below. *Axel leaves Sam and Mohamad in charge as he preapres to exit the hospital in search for spare parts. After his departure, Doc paces in her cage as Flesh wakes from a nightmare, she starts screaming and rattling her cage, pulling attention towards her and Flesh. He admits he hasn't dreamed in years. Doc starts shrieking, John aggressively tells her to shut up, they screaming at each other as Sam gets in John's way. Riled up, John tells them they should kill Doc and Flesh before Axel returns, but Sam warns Mohamad that if John will end up in the garbage chute, which Mohamad conveys to John. *The hospital generator eventually gives out, noticing that the UV lights are deactivated, the feeders immediately swarm the doors. Hearing the commotion the vampires are causing, Mohamad tells the group get their things together and prepare for a fight. Instead, Flesh picks up a scalpel and heads outside. The vampires rear back as they recognize Flesh., he cuts himself before the vampires and declares he is human again. Flesh reveals that he was turned by "the dead woman," he tells them that if they want to feel and suffer for all their sins, they should enter the hospital, where the dead woman would turn them all human too. *Axel asks for Vanessa to bite Doc, hopefully turning her back into a human, Vanessa reluctantly agrees. Doc backs up, avoiding Vanessa, clinging to the cage and screaming in distress. The survivors are drawn to the sounds being made and are shocked to see what is going on. Vanessa shoves her arm in front of Doc, but Doc refuses to bite her as she's aware of the outcome, so she pushes Vanessa away, she gets up and bites Doc's neck savagely. Doc collapses soon after. Axel holds Doc's body, hoping that she'll wake up. Doc begins to cough up blood, Vanessa is amazed as she was sure it wouldn't work. Doc slowly exits the cage, smiling. (Work In Progress) Notable Inhabitants *Axel *Ted *Vanessa Helsing *Doc *Sam *Mohamad *Flesh *Susan *John *Cynthia *Wendy *Karen *Nicole *Brendan *Catherine *Callie Trivia *The Survivors were forced to evacuate the hospital due to the invading vampires. *Due to Axel's constant booby-trapping, he managed to kill the vampires by blowing them up. **He also had a back entrance door which was rigged, as well as the escaltor. Gallery Nothing_Matters_1x06_Doc,_Susan,_Vanessa,_and_Brendan_in_the_Hospital_cafeteria.jpg Coming_Back_1x04_Callie_and_her_group_make_it_to_the_Hospital.jpg Stay_Inside_1x03_Vampires_in_the_basement_of_the_Hospital.jpg Stay_Inside_1x03_The_Survivors_hose_down_Flesh,_(John,_Sam,_Mohamad).jpg Stay_Inside_1x03_Flesh_reveals_his_human_status_to_Gustov_and_crew_outside_Hospital.jpg For_Me_1x07_Booby_traps_in_the_hospital.jpg Stay_Inside_1x03_Axel_and_Vanessa_watch_as_the_vampire_attack_the_Hospital_doors.jpg Nothing_Matters_1x06_Axel_shooting_Brendan%27s_group.jpg Category:Locations